1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a calendar producing system, a producing method, a selling system and a selling method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a calendar producing system, a producing method, a selling system and a selling method in which a user orders a calendar and a printing office prints the calendar and delivers it to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Calendars generally show dates of January through December, and users usually purchase them at the end of the previous year.
However, the calendars need to be produced according to the demand for the end of the year, and some users can not get the desired calendars since the demand exceeds the supply at the end of the year.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a calendar producing system, a producing method, a selling system and a selling method in which a calendar can be produced and purchased all through the year and can be delivered to a user quickly.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a calendar producing system comprising: a server that stores information of a plurality of pictures; a terminal that receives information of the plurality of pictures from the server and shows the information to a user, the user selecting pictures for a calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the terminal to order the calendar; and a printing office that receives information of the pictures selected by the user from the server and prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order.
According to the present invention, the calendar producing system comprises the server that stores the information of a plurality of pictures and the terminal that receives the information of the plurality of pictures from the server and shows the information to the user, and the user selects pictures for the calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the terminal to order the calendar. The calendar producing system also comprises the printing office that receives the information of the pictures selected by the user from the server and prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and the dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order. Therefore, the calendar can be produced quickly all through the year.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a calendar producing system comprising: a machine that stores information of a plurality of pictures and shows the information of the plurality of pictures to a user, the user selecting pictures for a calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the machine to order the calendar; and a printing office that receives information of the pictures selected by the user from the machine and prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order.
According to the present invention, the calendar producing system comprises the machine that stores the information of a plurality of pictures and shows the information of the plurality of pictures to the user, and the user selects pictures for the calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the machine to order the calendar. The calendar producing system also comprises the printing office that receives the information of the pictures selected by the user from the machine and prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and the dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order. Therefore, the calendar can be produced quickly all through the year.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a calendar producing method wherein: a user selects pictures for a calendar from a plurality of pictures with a terminal to order the calendar; information of the pictures selected by the user is transmitted to a printing office through a communication circuit; and the printing office prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order.
According to the present invention, in the calendar producing method, the user selects pictures for the calendar from a plurality of pictures with the terminal to order the calendar, and the information of the pictures selected by the user is transmitted to the printing office through the communication circuit, and the printing office prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and the dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order. Therefore, the calendar can be produced quickly all through the year.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a calendar selling system comprising: a server that stores information of a plurality of pictures; a terminal that receives information of the plurality of pictures from the server and shows the information to a user, the user selecting pictures for a calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the terminal to order the calendar; and a printing office that receives information of the pictures selected by the user from the server, prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order, delivers the calendar to the user and bills the user.
According to the present invention, the calendar selling system comprises the server that stores the information of a plurality of pictures and the terminal that receives information of the plurality of pictures from the server and shows the information to the user, and the user selects pictures for the calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the terminal to order the calendar. The calendar selling system also comprises the printing office that receives the information of the pictures selected by the user from the server, prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and the dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order, delivers the calendar to the user and bills the user. Therefore, the desired calendar can be purchased all through the year and delivered to the user quickly.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a calendar selling system comprising: a machine that stores information of a plurality of pictures and shows the information of the plurality of pictures to a user, the user selecting pictures for a calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the machine to order the calendar; and a printing office that receives information of the pictures selected by the user from the machine, prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order, delivers the calendar to the user and bills the user.
According to the present invention, the calendar selling system comprises the machine that stores the information of a plurality of pictures and shows the information of the plurality of pictures to the user, and the user selects pictures for the calendar from the plurality of pictures according to the information with the machine to order the calendar. The calendar selling system also comprises the printing office that receives the information of the pictures selected by the user from the machine, prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and the dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order, delivers the calendar to the user and bills the user. Therefore, the desired calendar can be purchased all through the year and delivered to the user quickly.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a calendar selling method wherein: a user selects pictures for a calendar from a plurality of pictures with a terminal to order the calendar; information of the pictures selected by the user is transmitted to a printing office through a communication circuit; the printing office prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order; and the printing office delivers the calendar to the user and bills the user.
According to the present invention, in the calendar selling method, the user selects pictures for the calendar from a plurality of pictures with the terminal to order the calendar, and the information of the pictures selected by the user is transmitted to the printing office through the communication circuit, and the printing office prints the calendar with the pictures selected by the user and the dates set by the user or automatically set according to the date of the order, and the printing office delivers the calendar to the user and bills the user. Therefore, the desired calendar can be purchased all through the year and delivered to the user quickly.